


Dreamy Haze

by donutdude



Category: Original Work
Genre: F/F, can be interpreted as reader insert, everythings p vague, idk if this is just gunna be short drabble stuff sooo look out lmao, s/o to any lesbian readin this, yeehaw
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-31
Updated: 2018-08-03
Packaged: 2019-06-19 04:24:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,473
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15502239
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/donutdude/pseuds/donutdude
Summary: Original works + abstract language about lesbian romance baby!





	1. Red Roses + Angel Kissed Skies

I wasn’t sure how I got in her house in the first place but I was feeling nothing but free. Heading through her rose colored house was mystifying, pictures of flowers framed in every color in the world was so welcoming. Passing through her halls grasping softly onto her hand it felt like she was transporting me through flowery wishes and paradise. Everything down to the high ceilings to the dark warm colored wood screamed go further through.   
  
When we managed to reach her room I could barely contain my joy. She walked me over to her bed, her lying down on her cool deep red sheets. Her eyes inviting, as she held onto my arm in one hand gently and caressed my back with the other. I couldn’t resist myself and leaned in towards her only to meet her halfway into a passionate kiss. She pulled me down onto her. She held me in an embrace I could barely take in, let alone believe. Everything felt like she was taking me to heaven.   
  


It was almost too much, the way she looked at me after we parted, forget everything around us, she was unworldly. She was simply intoxicating to me and I couldn’t get enough. When I focused on her smiling eyes I could tell she knew she got me right where she wanted me. She laughed knowingly as I smiled with lidded eyes. There was nothing more keeping us apart.

* * *

  
There was just angels among us through the world and as the moonlight gracefully caressed her face I realized then, that she was proof. All I could do is join her on the grass and weep. Everything felt so comforting and beautiful with her, as I joined her I felt complete through everything.   
  
She held me through radiating light, warmth and love. She was a blessing on her own, let alone the things she has done. Every moment with her was like a new life breathed in me. It was like my heart was full yet yearning at the same time. Each day was a new burst of love, she was truly a gift that kept on giving.  
  
I couldn't help but admire every inch of her, staring at her star filled eyes as the moonlight danced across her skin. I could always bet on her knowing just what i'm thinking when she catches my longing stare. A kiss from her may not be new, but each burst of euphoria always was when our lips met. 


	2. The Ocean's Kisses

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A kind day at a beach, thinking through the day and letting go through the night.

Warm breeze blew through me as the oceans refreshing waves crashed upon me. I waited out through the rain to reach the waves this time. Nothing was more rewarding than the damp air after a rainy day.

Despite the saltiness of the sand and the waves this moment couldn’t be sweeter. I may have had my denial or protests about the beach in the past. But I wouldn’t want to be anywhere but here as long as those waves brought me to her again.

She made me feel in love with the world again. The waves, the hugging embrace of them all, the gentle kisses of the breeze tickling my skin and the sunlight warming my heart.

Sure enough as usual, thinking of her again has got me caught further in the waves than I thought. I swam the gentle currents back to familiar ground. With warm thoughts encasing me I couldn’t help but still feel dry, safe and anew.

* * *

 

As I took in the day and spent my time enjoying the skies watching over me, I watched as they danced into new colors. A new form, well into the approaching night sky.

I watched the skies cool off as I did, but nothing can match their hues after all. I closed my eyes and let the sand hug and shape my body as I relaxed further into the earth.

And like that I was met with the aura of a familiar love.

It was her once more, this time she greeted me first. A bold emotion rose inside me, everything sparked within me like the stars in the newly risen night sky. A smile warmed my face as I responded to her, nothing but sweet silence met us as she joined me in the sand.

The kind beach embraced us both as we watched her calming waves come over. Almost beckoning us to join them into the everlasting ocean. Soon enough we joined the waves in a slow walk. Our aura’s complemented the gentle new night vibes. As we joined hands we joined the age old partnership between the waves brought onto the earth.


	3. Love Is A Place

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Love has it's woes too, venture deep enough beside the skies and you'll feel it too.

Your voice was like nostalgia and you did nothing but take me there. My heart beating like I haven’t functioned in a long while. Straightforward with no strict line guiding me toward my goal. My head spinning out of control, i’m not sure where it will land this time around.

I’m light on my feet with heaviness in my heart. I walk further and further from my comfort find my way back to you.

Through and through the path is burnt with a new light, a new ending to the collapsing bridge. To see you not rise again from collapsing scared me, inspired me. Maybe as a copycat from what you used to be, no one remembers that clearly anyhow.

Lines blurred and burned together, the smoke heading to clear skies. From smoke to clouds, that’s where we’ll be soon enough I suppose. Somewhere clear, ever changing, nothing but blue skies ahead. I’m not sure where you drifted off to, maybe i’ll never see you again. Maybe I have, as a cloud in disguise, ever changing in that massive sky above.

* * *

 

I head around the fields I used to know, the ones we used to grow from. Unfamiliar in a familiar place, out of touch. It’s empty. Unsettling.

This time nothing but myself, just cold crisp air surrounding me.

I look to the skies and put aside my warped nostalgia for my own sake.

I walk further into the fields and surround myself in the weeds and dandelions as I sit in the soft green grass. Feeling their growth and life surround me I take in things once again. Settling for a moment.

* * *

 

All this lot happens to be is just a simple field. New life growing, rusted cars alongside the roadside, cracked sidewalks and few trees. An empty field for the moment, and the moment only beside myself.

Times like this I have to get up, from growing back onto an empty lot again.

* * *

 

This time I move forward with no remorse from the heavens to the deep reaches inward.

This feeling is fleeting as any, deep as a tunnel, and despite it all i’ll have to cave it in again and bury my tracks. Like any tunnel it eventually will break from the inside. With my final leave I create a path in the dirt above, a new way, new outlook; Opened.

Everything is out there and I will surround myself in all these overwhelming trials to love. And that will be my end game.

There’s a path after all that and i’m making it now through these moments at a time. And there faintly I hear our joys from days beyond past.

From here on out i’ll make it, for the wishes we once shared as children. And never will I regret that much.


	4. Simple Seas

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Short and simple, a tale about pondering thoughts, the sea and a soon opened heart.

Sunset decorates the skies, dim sunlight dances on the pier before night drapes over the seas. I reach out towards the mildly warm light before it fades back onto another plane. I close my heated hands against the sun’s hold and watch calmly as the rays retreat slowly into the dip of the seas.

I look along the horizon for you once again. Captain of your own voyage, breathing the waves and tasting the sea’s delights. You must have it all out there to live as such.

When I think like this I guess things meld together, an ultimate jealousy for an experience. A warped view of love on the piers, selfish really. Though I admire your efforts, I don’t know exactly what they are or who you are. A disillusion of people tends to be my daydream. 

I cast my fishing pole in the water and swing myself onto the docks. Against the rail I experience all that I found dreamy about the seas. Because I too can achieve another ambition, nothing is limited as long as I allow my own choices to be open.

And with all that I thought, a simple question crossed me. Just how were you doing out there. 

Maybe I can open myself to you along with the seas, I hope we can experience them together, whoever you may be.

I'll see you off one day captain.


End file.
